


Do you want to see the stars?

by Fangirlism_is_cool



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlism_is_cool/pseuds/Fangirlism_is_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River dreams of seeing the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to see the stars?

River sat outside her window, staring up at the stars. She sighed. She’d give anything to get out of this boring town, away from the orphanage she grew up in. She used to dream about travelling the stars but, of course that was impossible.  
Suddenly, the window opposite her flew open and a man popped his head out. He had long brown hair that looked stylishly messy and was wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie. A lopsided grin graced his face, making him seem so much younger.   
"Hello" said River, somewhat drawn to this man. "I didn’t know anyone lived in that house."  
"Oh, well…" said the man, grinning at her and shrugging his shoulders. "The sonic caught a little frequency that really shouldn’t have been there so I came to have a look." He twirled a metal stick looking thing between his fingers and it hit his head.  
"Ouch!"  
River giggled and he grinned at her again. He climbed out of the window and with all the gracefulness of a baby giraffe, sat on the ledge opposite her.  
"So" he said, clapping his hands. "Who are you?"  
"River" she said. "River Song. And you are?"  
"I’m the Doctor" he said, with a flourish. "So what are you doing sitting all on your lonesome up here River?" he asked.  
"I’m just looking at the stars" she replied, looking back up towards the twinkling dots. "Aren’t they beautiful? I’d give anything to see them."  
"Which ones?" asked the Doctor.  
"All of them."  
The Doctor grinned at stood up. He looked down at River, his brown eyes twinkling, just like the stars.  
"In that case" he said, holding out his hand. "River Song, would you like to come and see the stars with me?"


End file.
